


just a little rush, babe

by sugaplumvisions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: He shouldn’t be so nervous. He’s not standing in Ushijima’s shadow anymore, having grown into a strong ace in his own right. Still, he’s dwarfed in size and composure; still he maintains the anxious need for approval that he’s had since middle school.“Shirabu-san!” he says as the other man walks into the bar. “Nice to see you!” It’s more than nice. It’s almost transcendent, the rush of seeing his high school crush now that he’s all grown up and relatively in control of himself.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	just a little rush, babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> Love you!!!!! I hope your day gets better! <3

It’s just a team reunion. It’s been three years since Goshiki has seen any of them, though he’s kept in touch with some of them via text, a few on Skype, and followed the Instagrams of the rest. 

He shouldn’t be so nervous. He’s not standing in Ushijima’s shadow anymore, having grown into a strong ace in his own right. Still, he’s dwarfed in size and composure; still he maintains the anxious need for approval that he’s had since middle school. 

“Shirabu-san!” he says as the other man walks into the bar. “Nice to see you!” It’s more than nice. It’s almost transcendent, the rush of seeing his high school crush now that he’s all grown up and relatively in control of himself. 

“Hey,” Shirabu says, nudging him with his shoulder as he walks up and sits down on the stool next to him. “How are you?” 

Goshiki wars inside about whether to answer truthfully. “Good,” he finally lies, ignoring the anxiety that swims inside him. “How have you been?” 

“Busy,” Shirabu says. “I’m on call more often than not.” 

Goshiki knows that Shirabu is a nurse. He’s kept track of his crush religiously. But he can’t just  _ admit  _ that. “You’re…” He pauses to give the illusion of remembering. “A nurse, right?” 

Shirabu nods. “It’s hard work but good work,” he says. 

“I’m impressed,” Goshiki says. “All I do is play volleyball.” 

“You don’t do half bad,” Shirabu admits reluctantly. 

Goshiki thrills inside at the praise. 

“Thanks,” he says. “You’re out there saving lives and things. It means a lot coming from you.” 

“Well, you better hoard it, ‘cause it’s all the praise you’re gonna get,” Shirabu says. 

Goshiki’s face colors. He takes a moment to regain his composure before asking, “Why’re you here so early?” 

“I should ask you the same thing,” Shirabu says. 

“I came into town for the reunion,” Goshiki says. “I’m not used to the trains here anymore.” It’s a good excuse, better than the real reason: he was just scared he’d get there late. 

“Fair enough.” Shirabu shrugs. “I got off work and had nothing better to do than come pre-drink.” 

“Fair enough,” Goshiki repeats. His throat is suddenly dry, and he downs the rest of his soda. 

“Drinking a little fast, are we?” Shirabu asks. 

“It’s just soda,” Goshiki says. “I don’t like the way alcohol affects me.” 

“I don’t have that problem,” Shirabu says, and is that almost a laugh he gives? 

Goshiki looks at his watch. Everyone else should be getting here soon. He wasn’t going to have a better moment than now. 

“I was hoping you’d be here,” Goshiki says in a rush of courage. 

Shirabu raises his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I mean, I was hoping you’d talk to me,” he says. 

“I’m not going to just ignore you,” Shirabu says. “I’ve outgrown being that much of an ass.” 

He’s still a little bit of an ass, but Goshiki is glad. It’s endearing, somehow. 

“No, I mean…” Goshiki trails off, not sure what to say next. He honestly never thought he’d get this far. 

“Spit it out,” Shirabu says. 

“I like you,” Goshiki admits. 

“You like everyone,” Shirabu says. “It’s a little infuriating.” 

“No,” Goshiki says. “I  _ like _ you.” 

Shirabu blinks slowly twice. “You sure about that?” 

“Yes?” Goshiki says. 

“Finally got your head out of your ass?” 

“I...guess?” 

He takes Goshiki’s hand. “Come on.” 

“Wha--where are we going?” Goshiki asks. 

“The bathroom.” Shirabu tugs him along as his brain spits out a string of question marks. 

“Why are we going to the bathroom?” 

“You have condoms?” Shirabu asks as the door closes behind them. “Oh good, there’s a stall in here.” 

Goshiki shakes his head. “I didn’t exactly expect to get any tonight.” 

“I’ve been waiting for you to spit this out since my third year,” Shirabu says. “Dumbass.” 

“You like me back?” Goshiki says. 

“Like is a strong word,” Shirabu says, and slides his hands inside Goshiki’s pants, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock. “I want you.” 

Goshiki throws his head back and it hits the tile with a thunk. They both ignore it as Shirabu gropes at the button of his too-tight jeans.

He reaches for Shirabu’s own jeans, fumbling as he undoes them, unsure how much he’s allowed to touch. 

“Good boy,” Shirabu says as he pulls out his cock, and something in the quality of his voice has changed. It’s electric, vibrating through Goshiki’s core and making him want nothing more than to obey. “On your knees.” 

Goshiki sinks down to his knees immediately, reflexively, in response to Shirabu’s command, despite the questionable bathroom floor. 

“There you go,” Shirabu says. “Now suck.” 

Goshiki gives an exploratory lick, running his tongue around the crown of Shirabu’s cock. 

“Are you going to fuck around, or are you going to suck my cock?” Shirabu asks. 

Goshiki takes his cock into his mouth, suckling gently as he does, wrapping his hand around what of his cock he can’t swallow. 

“Good boy,” Shirabu says, fisting a hand in Goshiki’s hair. “Turns out that mouth of yours does have a use.” 

Goshiki isn’t good at this. He’s sucked one or two cocks before, but not this large. But he’s determined to try his best for Shirabu, remembering what he’s enjoyed on the few occasions he’s been sucked himself. 

He swirls his tongue around Shirabu’s cockhead as he bobs back and forth, matching his hand’s movement with his head’s. 

“I know you can take it deeper than that,” Shirabu says, somehow managing to keep his hips still. He lowers his voice. “Tap out on my hip if you can’t handle it.” 

Goshiki is determined to handle it. Shirabu fists his hands in his hair and pulls his head down farther on his cock. Goshiki’s eyes water but he keeps sucking, swallowing around Shirabu’s cock. 

“Fuck, that’s it,” Shirabu says. He uses Goshiki, pulling his head where he wants it, as Goshiki jerks his hand to match Shirabu’s movements. 

Tears are streaming down Goshiki’s face. He feels like nothing more than a toy to be used. He feels like he’s flying. He’s never felt quite so liberated in his life as he focuses on nothing but Shirabu’s cock in his mouth. 

It could have been minutes or hours before Shirabu pulls out of his face and comes with a shout, splattering Goshiki’s face with his release. 

“You look good like that,” Shirabu says with an evil grin. “Hmm, now what to do with you… I could just leave you like this, hard and aching through the reunion.” 

Goshiki whines. 

“You were a good hole for me,” Shirabu says. “I suppose I’ll let you come. Stand up for me.” 

Goshiki scrambles to his feet. Once he stands, Shirabu pets through his hair. “Doing okay, lil’ bowl cut?” he whispers. It sounds almost like an endearment the way he murmurs it. 

“Yeah,” Goshiki manages to gasp out. “Real good.” 

“Good,” Shirabu murmurs, then at his normal volume, “Gonna mark you up real good. Gonna claim you.” 

He pushes up Goshiki’s shirt and gives a stinging bite to his pec, sucking hard on it until a bruise forms. He moves to his abs and repeats the action on the other side of his body, suctioning in a throbbing mark. He does it again, again, again, while Goshiki’s cock throbs, bobbing up against his abdomen and left untouched. 

“Aww,” Shirabu says. “You want me to touch you?” 

Goshiki nods, unable to summon up words. 

“You want me to make you come?” Shirabu smiles up at him, and it’s equal parts wicked and feral. 

Goshiki nods again, furiously this time. 

“Good boys get to come,” Shirabu says. “You get to come this time.” 

Through the haze in his head, the “this time” registers in Goshiki’s head. This isn’t a one-time deal. 

Shirabu wraps a hand around his cock and it only takes a few steps before Goshiki comes undone, shuddering as his cock pulses, painting his abdomen and Shirabu’s hand with white. Goshiki wails as he comes. 

“Good boy,” Shirabu mutters. 

He steps away, opening the stall door, and Goshiki whines loudly. 

“Hey, I’m just getting paper towels,” Shirabu says. When he comes back, he wipes the come off of Goshiki and runs his fingers through his hair. “You did so good.” 

“Mmmm,” Goshiki says. 

“You doing okay?” he asks, voice low. 

“Yeah,” Goshiki finally says, Shirabu’s hands in his hair gently bringing him back to consciousness. 

“You have a hotel?” Shirabu says. 

“Yeah…” Goshiki says, not sure where Shirabu is going with this. 

“Cancel it. You’re staying with me.” It’s an order, and Goshiki wants nothing more than to obey. He’ll get his bags out of the hotel and then head home with Shirabu. 

Shirabu looks at his watch and swears. “Everyone is going to be here. We’ve got to get out there. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Goshiki murmurs as they walk out of the bathroom, words hazy as his brain is still a little fuzzy around the edges. 

The entire team is watching them as they come out. Some wolf-whistle and some sarcastically applaud. 

Ushijima fixes him with piercing eyes. “We did.” 

Tendou grins. “Took you long enough.” 


End file.
